Someone To Love
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: A short one-shot about Janeway's want for love, and for another crew member's NEED for love. I don't own anything. J/T


Janeway gazed out her ready-room window, looking out into the thousands of light-years of space they still had left to travel. Everyone was settling down- Tom and B'Elanna, Chakotay and Seven, and even Harry had finally found someone to love.

So, if her crew could have all of the pleasure of having someone to love, then why couldn't the Captain? Of course, the relationship would be a tough one- her crew might not understand. Still, she wanted someone- anyone- to love her the way Chakotay did Seven, or Tom did B'Elanna.

Captain Janeway stepped out of her ready room, and onto the Bridge. Harry was at his usual post, as was Tuvok, and Chakotay was sitting in the Captain's chair. Where was Tom?

"Commander, where is Ensign Paris? I thought it was his shift." The Captain inquired.

Everyone on the Bridge looked at each other, and then to Chakotay.

"Ma'am, Tom is in Sick Bay." Chakotay answered.

The Captain looked around at her crew. They weren't telling her something.

"Why is he in Sick Bay, Commander?"

"Captain, it's B'Elanna. She was in labor, but the Doctor just informed us that the baby didn't make it." Commander Chakotay stated with sadness.

"Tell Tom and B'Elanna both that I'm sorry, and that they may have all of the time they need off duty." The Captain said, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she hadn't known about the situation.

"Captain, I am on my way to Sick Bay now to speak to B'Elanna. Would you like to accompany me?" Tuvok asked.

The Captain nodded her head, and followed Tuvok into turbo-lift. Tuvok told the computer where to take them, and within seconds the turbo-lift was in route to Sick Bay.

Janeway couldn't help but look at her old friend. His face was becoming more and more soft with each passing year on Voyager. She wasn't sure if he was going to emotionally withstand 45 more years on Voyager without his wife. She knew Vulcans had a strong urge to be with their family.

"Computer, freeze turbo-lift." The Captain commanded. The turbo-lift slowed to a halt.

Tuvok raised his Vulcan eyebrows, trying his best not to show any emotion on his face.

"Captain, explain why you have halted the turbo-lift." Tuvok said.

The Captain looked at the turbo-lift ceiling, and then at Tuvok. Her eyes drilled into his soft brown eyes. _Those soft, beautiful brown eyes…_

"Tuvok, I need to know something." She said.

Tuvok once again raised his eyebrows.

"Tuvok, I know these past 7 years have been hard on you. I also know that it's getting closer to that time again."

Janeway could see the pink color rise to Tuvok's cheeks. She knew she was over-doing it when she was talking to Tuvok about his PonFarr.

"Captain, that is something Vulcans like to keep to themselves." Tuvok stated, as he stared at his shoes.

"Tuvok, the reason I brought the subject up isn't to embarrass you, but to help you. I know it is a private matter, but it's something that must be dealt with. You can't go another round without someone." Janeway continued.

"Then how do you suggest I proceed?" Tuvok questioned.

"Get a mate." Janeway stated bluntly.

"Computer, resume course." Tuvok commanded. He was ready to end this conversation.

"Computer, delay that order. Tuvok, we have to talk about this. I've seen the way you've acted. It's coming, I can tell."

"How can you, Captain?"

Janeway sighed. She loved her friend, but he was mighty stubborn.

"Tuvok, I can tell because you are showing frustration, embarrassment, and another emotion which I can't identify."

Tuvok once again blushed. He was indeed frustrated, embarrassed, and in love. But would he tell the Captain that? No. Especially not the Captain.

"Tuvok, tell me. I can help. I _know_ I can."

Tuvok sighed. He was going to have to give in.

"Captain, I'm in love. That's the emotion you can't identify. You lied. You can identify it- but you wouldn't tell me you knew. I know you know. And I also believe that you know who I'm in love with- you."

Janeway's eyes went right to the floor. She hadn't known it was _her_, but she knew he was in love.

"Tuvok, that's great. I'm glad you feel that way- I'm in love too. With you. And I want to be there for you. Even during times you may not want friends to be with you."

The corners of Tuvok's lips twitched. They moved up and down. Janeway was trying to remember if that was a habit, or if it was something he had just started to do. Finally, Tuvok's lips formed a small smile. The resumed the turbo-lift, but changed it's course to Janeway's quarters.


End file.
